A digital volume is a volume stored on an electronic device such as a computer. Volumes include, for example, digitized books and magazines. A user can read the digital volume on the electronic device, and navigate through the volume in various ways, such as by paging forward or jumping to a particular page. The digital volume may have certain sections, such as a table of contents, an index, and several chapters. The user may wish to quickly navigate to one of these sections, such as to a particular chapter. The user may also wish to be able to select (e.g. with a pointing device) a chapter listed in the table of contents and automatically navigate to the selected chapter.
Though the digital volume may have sections that are easily identifiable by a human reader, these sections may not be immediately known to the electronic device. For example, a book that was scanned from a printed source may consist of merely a sequence of page images without any semantic information or metadata identifying sections of the book or the content of the pages. As a result, the user may not be able to navigate to a particular section as described above. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a way to determine section information of a digital volume.